


Waiting for You

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Poe thinks that Finn could never requite his feelings.Poe was wrong.





	Waiting for You

When Poe gave Finn his jacket he didn't expect him to where it everywhere he went. And he definitely didn't expect it to arouse him like it did. Well, arousal wasn't really the right term, that's what Poe was calling it, but he was a bit uncomfortable with the finer emotions. The sight of Finn in his jacket made Poe feel warm, warm everywhere, it made his cheeks twitch and stretch into a smile, it made his mind wander to places that were decidedly different than the fantasies he'd had before, he thought about marrying Finn, about making him happy, about having kids with him, he even thought about leaving the resistance and eloping with Finn, but that would be borderline traitorous; not to mention the fact that Poe had absolutely no evidence that Finn reciprocated any of his feeling beyond friendship.

Before Rey returned to the base Poe had had many glorious days showing Finn around, showing Finn all of the things that he had been deprived from during his upbringing in the order. Food, games (the guy had never even heard of chess!), he brought him outside of the base to a lake a little while off, they had lied down and listened to the chirping of the crickets and the occasional splash of water when a fish wanted to kiss the cold evening air.

And then she was back, she was a hero, and Finn was spending all of his time with her, or at least Poe figured he was spending all of his time with her. Poe himself was spending all of his time with his own leading lady, his beloved X-wing. He was doing the repairs that were anything but urgent, he was doing the cosmetic repairs that had been stacking up for years.

He was being selfish, he was being childish, and he would be the first one to admit it. He also wasn't motivated to stop, he wasn't sure he could stand to see Finn's and Rey’s relationship progress even to the point that his and Finn's had been. In all honesty, he was being ridiculous. He'd had boyfriends and girlfriends before, they had been few and far in between, but he had had them. None of them felt even remotely like what his felt like with Finn.

He felt like he was burning, but he felt like he was flying. Set on fire and doused with ice water. He was emotional, emotional enough that he would be embarrassed if he was a pregnant woman with the same amount of mood swings. And it was all because of Finn. Minor inconveniences were made into tragedy's, the only explanation he could think of was that he was in love and Finn didn't feel the same way.

Poe had heard his pilots complain about unrequited love, he had told them to pull it together because they had all had heartbreaks. Poe was starting to think he had never had a heart break; he was starting to think that the few times he had been in love- he wasn't really in love at all.

The gravity of the situation was too much to bear. Poe sighed and closed his eyes, grateful he was already lying down and grateful that he had his ship protecting him from the rest of the fleet seeing his momentary loss of composure. He was a soldier, good soldiers didn't pine when there was a war on, when every moment was like gold.

“Hey Poe?” a voice broke Poe's reverie, making him sit up abruptly and hit his head on the underbelly of the X-wing.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Poe said, recognizing Finn's voice immediately.

“Can you look at me?” Finn asked, his voice clearly vulnerable

“Yeah. Yeah.” Poe said again, rolling out from under and looking at Finn, “What do you need, buddy?” he asked, his, hair slightly plastered down and his arms cramping from the stress he’d been putting them under ever since Rey came back.

“Did I do something?”

“What?”

“You know, something to make you mad. Mad at me.”

Poe felt an almost immediate surge of regret, “No! No Finn, you could never make me mad.”

“I was wondering because- I don’t know, I just kind of feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Poe nodded, looking at his feet, “I have, actually.” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Why?”

“I don’t know exactly.”

“Oh.” Finn pressed his lips together and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Poe just nodded, chancing a glance at the other man.

“That wasn’t true.” Poe said, trying to rectify his mistake, “I do know why.”

“Why?”

“I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“Of what I feel for you.”

Finn looked down, swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, “That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Um. I’ve been talking to Jess.”

“Kriff.” Poe said, looking down and letting him smile just a little bit as Finn let out a hoarse laugh.

“She said you’re an idiot.”

“Did she?” Poe smiled, looking up at Finn, “You know, she’s shared that sentiment with me too. Do you think she’s right?”

“I’m not so sure.” Finn smiled, “You are kind of an idiot if the rest is true.”

Poe paled, “The rest?”

“Yea. She said that. Well- I was just asking her if- you know, about emotions and stuff. I asked Rey but she just laughed and called Jess over.” Finn smiled, scratching the hollow of his cheek. “I have to tell you something.”

Poe nodded, “Anything. Anytime.” he said.

“I really like you.” he said, “I think I might even love you.”

Poe couldn’t breath, “I love you too.” he said, his voice coming out raspy and somewhat strangled.

“Oh thank god.” Finn laughed and then Poe laughed. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn, burying his head in Finn’s shoulder.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“Yeah, of course, of course.” Poe said, “Always, you don’t even have to ask. You can kiss me as much as you want.”

And Finn kissed him, it was sloppy and untrained but it was the best kiss that Poe had ever had. “God.” Finn whispered.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Poe whispered into Finn’s ear.

“Yea. me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If I have committed any egregious social faults I must ask that you tell me. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
